I'm a loser
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Jareth se encuentra en su trono después de que Sarah lo venció. Piensa que es un perdedor, pero de igual manera no ve la hora de poder estar con Sarah y que ella comprenda sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

"**I'm a Loser"**

* * *

**Resumen**: Jareth se encuentra en su trono después de que Sarah lo venció. Piensa que es un perdedor, pero de igual manera no ve la hora de poder estar con Sarah y que ella comprenda sus sentimientos.

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth no me pertenece. Tampoco me pertenece la canción "I'm a Loser". Esa canción es de mi banda favorita, "The Beatles"

* * *

_**Dedicado a Amia Snape, que sin ella esta historia hubiese tenido otro final.**_

* * *

**Capitulo1:** I'm a Loser.

En el castillo, más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins, se encontraba el soberano del castillo rodeado de sus pequeños sirvientes, que jugaban con un bebé.

Otra persona había deseado a un bebé lejos de él y se había arrepentido de eso. Ahora tenía a esa persona en el laberinto. Ya llevaba diez, de las trece horas brindadas, y aún no llegaba ni siquiera a la mitad del laberinto.

Para el rey ya nada era un reto después de que esa jovencita lo desafío y le ganó en su propio juego.

_Soy un perdedor, soy un perdedor  
No soy lo que parezco _

Él ahora podría tener a cualquier mujer fae que deseara, puesto que al ser el rey del laberinto muchas mujeres le coqueteaban para convertirse en reina y tener un buen estatus social, pero él solo pensaba en la muchacha de ojos esmeralda.

_De todos los amores que he ganado o perdido  
Hay uno con el que nunca debería haberme cruzado._

Su cosa preciosa, su Sarah. Ella era única, ninguna mujer se podría comprar a esa chiquilla que lo desafío para "salvar" a su hermanito de ser un duende. Una sonrisa amarga cruzo sus labios al pensar eso, él no hubiese convertido al niño en duende. No, lo habría hecho su heredero y a Sarah su reina.

_Era una chica entre un millón, amigo _

Nunca pensó que la chica atravesaría el laberinto. Él había puesto sus pequeñas trampas en todo el lugar. Le había restado tres horas. Le había dado un durazno encantado para hacerla olvidar su misión de salvar a su hermanito. Pero aún así ella no se rindió y logró vencerlo.

_Debería haber sabido que a la larga ella saldría ganando  
Soy un perdedor  
Y he perdido a alguien que apreciaba  
Soy un perdedor _

El rey se levanto del trono. Su piel pálida contrastaba con sus vestimentas negras. Desde que ella lo había rechazado siempre usaba negro. Su cabellara rubia seguía tan alborotada como siempre. Sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño que estaba llorando.

Ese llanto ya lo había aburrido, además de todo el bullicio que causaban los duendes lo estaban sacando de quicio.

-¡Silencio!.-Todos los duendes detuvieron sus actividades y prestaron atención a su rey. Desde que esa jovencita lo había rechazado él no había sido el mismo.-Un bebé duende. Jajaja.-Se comenzó a reír pero ninguno de sus sirvientes lo siguió. Detuvo su risa y los miró con el ceño fruncido.-¿Bueno?.-Los pequeños sirvientes comenzaron a reírse. Él comenzó a cantar una canción. Se le veía alegre aunque en realidad no sintiese eso.

_No soy lo que parezco  
Aunque me ría y actúe como un payaso  
Bajo la máscara tengo el ceño fruncido  
Mis lágrimas caen como lluvia del cielo  
¿Es por ella o por mí que lloro? _

Intentaba seguir cantando sin que en su voz se notase la tristeza que lo invadía. Pero no podía hacer nada para dejar de sentir.

Él le había ofrecido todo y ella lo había rechazado. ¿Por qué ella entre todos los otros fue la única que logro terminar el laberinto? Si hubiese perdido se hubiese quedado con ella diciéndole que cambiaba a su hermanito por ella, pero ella lo había vencido…

_¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esta suerte?  
Comprendo que me fui demasiado tarde _

Cuando por fin había decidido ofrecerle todo ya había sido tarde. La joven no confiaba en él. Había sido su orgullo de rey el que no lo había dejado mostrar sus emociones antes…

_Y es verdad que el orgullo anuncia la caída  
Te lo digo para que no lo pierdas todo_

Cuando termino de cantar el bebé ya estaba durmiendo en los brazos de uno de los duendes. Por su parte el se fue a sus aposentos, a desconectarse de todos, al menos durante esas tres horas que le faltaban a la persona para perder en el laberinto.

Cuando llegó a ello se recostó en su cama y comenzó nuevamente a pensar en Sarah mientras jugaba con un cristal en su mano…

-Soy un perdedor…-Dijo en un suave susurro al aire.

_Soy un perdedor  
Y he perdido a alguien que apreciaba  
Soy un perdedor._

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

Notas:

Este capítulo salió porque el día Lunes, 7 de Diciembre, fui al concierto de Beatle manía y esta canción, aunque no la cantaron ¬ ¬, se me quedo en la mente XD.


	2. Chapter 2

"**I'm a Loser"**

* * *

**Resumen**: Jareth se encuentra en su trono después de que Sarah lo venció. Piensa que es un perdedor, pero de igual manera no ve la hora de poder estar con Sarah para confesarle sus sentimientos y que ella los comprenda.

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth no me pertenece. Tampoco me pertenece la canción "No veo la hora"

* * *

_**Dedicado a Amia Snape, que sin ella esta historia hubiese tenido otro final.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** No veo la hora

Había asumido que era un perdedor, pero lo que iba a hacer ahora excedía todo lo que hubiese creído patético para un rey.

Estaba en el salón del trono. Había mandado a todos los duendes a jugar por ahí. Ellos le habían obedecido encantados. Claramente su humor no era el mejor últimamente.

-Hogwarts.-Le habló al duende que había entrado al salón.

-Es Hoggle.-Le contradijo el duende molesto. Jareth no lo había llamado desde que Sarah lo había derrotado, estaba temeroso por lo que pudiese hacer el rey. Había escuchado que su humor había sido terrible los últimos días, desde que Sarah lo venció.

-Como sea… Quiero que me hagas un favor.-Dijo con tono serio. No quería dejar que sus emociones salieran frente al duende.-Quiero que le des este cristal a Sarah.-Mientras dijo esto en su mano apareció un pequeño cristal.

-No le hará daño a la muchacha. ¿Verdad?.-Dijo Hoggle desconfiado. Jareth era un manipulador y un tramposo sin límites.

-Claro que no.-La voz de Jareth sonó firme. No podría hacerle daño a Sarah, aunque lo desease… No tenía poder sobre ella.-Ten y dáselo cuando la veas.-El cristal flotó hasta las manos de un desconfiado Hoggle. Si el cristal le hacía algo a Sarah, él mismo le daría su merecido a Jareth.

Sin decir nada el duende salió de la habitación dejando a un rey que esperaba que se cumpliera su mandato.

(…)

Sarah entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Ese había sido un día cansador jugando con Toby. Desde que había pasado lo del laberinto, ella estaba más unida a Toby que antes. Ahora no le molestaba cuidarlo, de hecho disfrutaba de la presencia de su pequeño hermanito.

Se sentó frente a su espejo y comenzó a hablar.

-Hoggle. Te necesito.-En el reflejo del espejo apareció la figura del duende.

-Hola Sarah.-Habló el duende sonriéndole.-¿Cómo estás?.

-Bien, ¿Cómo están todos por allá?.-Ella deseaba preguntar por una persona en especial, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Bien. Sir Didimus fue a buscar una nueva aventura. Ambrosius no quería seguirlo, pero Didimus lo obligo. Ludo fue con ellos para cuidarlos.-Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sarah al pensar en sus amigos.-Sarah…-La voz de Hoggle se puso seria.-Jareth me dijo que te diese esto.-Le tendió la esfera de cristal que Sarah cogió dudosa.

-¿Qué es?.-Preguntó Sarah mientras observaba el cristal. La última vez que Jareth le había enviado algo con Hoggle fue aquel durazno para hacerla olvidar.

-No lo sé, pero dijo que no te haría daño… Me tengo que ir Sarah. Cuidado con el cristal.-Habló el duende antes de desaparecer del espejo. Dejando a una dudosa Sarah.

Observo el cristal detenidamente y ahí lo vio. Jareth estaba en el interior del cristal. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo una melodía comenzó a sonar y el rey comenzó a cantar.

_No veo la hora de colgar mi saco en tu ropero  
no veo la hora de cantarte hasta dormir  
no veo la hora de arrullar todos tus sueños  
Y me desvelo pensando en ti._

Las mejillas de Sarah comenzaron a teñirse de un color carmesí. No podía creer lo que Jareth le estaba cantando. No… él no la amaba, solo había sido un truco para distraerla y quedarse con Toby, pero… ahora no había nada en juego, se dijo mentalmente Sarah.

Por su parte Jareth esperaba que le creyese. Lo que había cantado era cierto. Como deseaba él hacer todas esas cosas.

_No veo la hora de contarte algún secreto  
no veo la hora de explicarte que soy yo_

Explicarle que él no era malo, que no era un villano. Que solamente era un rey enamorado. Un rey que le estaba volviendo a ofrecer su corazón.

_  
y recuperar los momento que perdimos  
en el camino solos tú y yo  
_

Solos ellos. Nada de trampas ni del tiempo en contra. Nadie a quien salvar, nadie a quien engañar. Solamente ellos. Un rey declarándose a la muchacha que le robaba el sueño. La única que él aceptaría como reina.

_  
Tengo tanto para darte un beso en libertad  
un abrazo por la noche un cuento  
que te haga soñar  
Si la vida nos junto a los dos para crecer  
Contigo yo quiero aprender  
_

Sarah comprendió que el hombre que le estaba cantando estaba expresándole todo lo que sentía por ella. Estaba entregándole su corazón. En ese momento comprendió que lo que dijo Jareth, antes de que ella lo venciera, era una declaración. Él le estaba ofreciendo todo, solamente esperando que ella aceptase su amor.

_  
Por ti puedo ser una tarde en tu piel  
una vida en tus ojos de miel  
Por ti vuelvo hacer amor y fe  
No veo la hora de volverte a ver.  
_

Sarah sentía como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta. Él sólo le ofrecía cosas y no esperaba nada a cambio, sólo que aceptase su amor. Nada más que eso. Que lo amase como él la amaba a ella.

Sintió como mariposas volaban en su estómago. Ella se había enamorado de ese ser majestuoso. Lo amaba… y esta vez no dejaría que nada los separase.

_  
No veo la hora de correr bajo la luna  
no veo la hora de pintar tu desnudez_

Un sonrojo mayor invadió las mejillas de Sarah cuando Jareth le cantó esa parte. Pero si debía admitirlo únicamente deseaba pertenecerle a él. Su tramposo rey Goblin.

_  
sentarte a leer un verso que nos una  
y que descubra otra razón para creer…_

_No veo la hora de que estés conmigo…_

Jareth contemplo a la joven por un cristal que tenía en su mano. Había hecho lo que estaba a su alcance por expresarle su amor. Ahora sólo dependía de Sarah creerle o no.

-Te amo. Mi cosa preciosa.-Sarah observó como el cristal comenzaba a desaparecer de su mano.

-Espera… Jareth…-Sarah dijo esto, pero ya era tarde. El cristal había desparecido, dejando únicamente un rastro de pequeñas luces y escarcha. La mente de Sarah comenzó a funcionar rápidamente. Ella amaba al rey. Deseaba estar con él. Sin pensar más lo invoco.

-Deseo que venga el rey de los Goblin ahora.-La voz de Sarah sonó con una firmeza que no esperaba, ya que sentía como las piernas le temblaban. Espero unos segundos y cuando iba a repetir la frase nuevamente sintió una mano en su hombro.

Se levantó y se voltio. Frente a ella estaba el rey Goblin. Su rostro reflejaba dolor y miedo, miedo de ser rechazado nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucede Sa…-Unos labios le impidieron terminar su pregunta. Sarah lo estaba besando. Por un momento se quedo en estado de shock, pero rápidamente comenzó a corresponder al beso que la joven le daba. La sujeto de la cintura y la acerco más a él.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Sarah enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Jareth, mientras que él le acariciaba la espalda.

-Te amo Jareth… perdóname por lo de antes yo no quería…-Esta vez fue Sarah la silenciada por los labios del rey. Ella correspondió gustosa al beso que Jareth le daba. Tan embobada estaba que no notó como Jareth los había llevado a sus aposentos en el castillo.

-Te amo… mi reina…-Dijo Jareth en un susurro en el oído de Sarah. La cual se estremeció. El rey ya no estaría solo. Ya no sería un perdedor, ya que ahora tenía a su reina con él.

**.-The end.-**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

Notas:

Bueno esta es una de las canciones favoritas de Amia. Ella me insistió en que hiciera este final. Yo sólo iba a dejar el primer capítulo._  
_


End file.
